Les affres de la nature
by Psychotic Jackass
Summary: "Cette fois elle en était sûre, quelqu'un l'appelait mais elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait juste rester là, des heures et des heures, pleurer, s'endormir d'épuisement, mourir de froid. Doucement elle ferma les yeux, oubliant la pluie, omettant les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine afin de trouver le sommeil." OS


**Rating : **T. Romance/Drama.

**Fandom : **HG/DM.

**Disclaimer : **Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JK Rowling. En dehors de l'intrigue**.**

**Note : **Merci à Raphaëlle, ma beta lectrice. Merci d'avoir donné ton avis en exclusivité ! Et pris le temps de corriger les fautes restantes ! :p

_J'espère que vous apprécierez cet OS ! Bonne lecture ! :)_

**Les affres de la nature**

Elle observait calmement la surface lisse de l'eau. Le lac semblait encore plus noir que d'habitude. Les arbres imposants de la forêt interdite se dressaient majestueusement. Plus le temps passait et plus ils semblaient effrayants. Au loin derrière, l'horizon déclinait peu à peu mais il n'y avait pas de beau coucher de soleil, ni de couleurs éclatantes, rien. Juste d'innombrables nuages gris qui ne semblaient faire qu'un. La lumière se contentait de disparaître peu à peu, rendant la forêt interdite plus inquiétante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Derrière les arbres, la pénombre régnait. Il faisait déjà nuit dans la forêt.

Hermione observa le vent faire remuer quelques branches. Des feuilles virevoltèrent tandis que l'eau du lac s'agita quelque peu. Une bourrasque de vent souleva ses cheveux alors que le froid glacial semblait décider à s'installer. La jeune fille commença à grelotter mais ne bougea pas. A ce moment là, Hermione sentit une goutte s'écraser sur sa joue, puis deux, puis trois. Le ciel s'obscurcit encore tandis que la pluie se mit à tomber. Le lac noir n'était plus du tout paisible. Les gouttes venaient secouer la surface si lisse de l'eau quelques instants plus tôt.

Elle leva son regard vers le ciel et ferma les yeux. La pluie tomba plus durement et vint rejoindre son visage déjà humide, inondé de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais eu le teint aussi blafard. Ses cheveux s'épaissirent tandis qu'elle ne pouvait à présent plus contenir les frissons qui parcouraient son corps. Nous étions à ce moment unique, entre le jour et la nuit. Le jour avait complètement disparu et la nuit apparaissait peu à peu. Le ciel devenait plus sombre à chaque instant. Le vent s'agita plus encore, soufflant en rafale. Hermione sentit pleinement le froid qui s'insinuait dans ses vêtements, saisissant chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa cape ne suffisait malheureusement pas à la réchauffer.

Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. Le ciel s'agita, la pluie redoubla, le vent devint quelque peu violent mais Hermione ne se déplaça pas d'un centimètre. Elle voulait sentir le froid, elle voulait ressentir la pluie déferlant sur elle. Elle se tenait là, trempée, ses cheveux collant à son front, son corps secoué de frissons mais elle s'en fichait parce qu'elle se sentait vivre. Elle se sentait en accord avec le ciel. A cette pensée, ses pleurs redoublèrent et elle se laissa tomber au bord du lac. Appuyée contre un arbre, la jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle même.

A ce moment là elle entendit un cri au loin, il lui sembla entendre son nom. Qu'importe. Un éclair agita le ciel, illuminant quelques secondes le parc de Poudlard. Le tonnerre retentit ensuite, menaçant. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle.

« Granger ! »

Cette fois elle en était sûre, quelqu'un l'appelait mais elle ne voulait voir personne. Elle voulait juste rester là, des heures et des heures, pleurer, s'endormir d'épuisement, mourir de froid. Doucement elle ferma les yeux, oubliant la pluie, omettant les frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine afin de trouver le sommeil. Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione entendit cependant des pas et sentit une présence. Péniblement elle ouvrit les yeux.

Il se tenait là, en face d'elle, trempé de la tête au pied. Il n'avait, de toute évidence, pas pris le temps de s'habiller. Sa cape était restée au château et son polo vert était trempé. Ses cheveux, à présent d'un blond foncé, retombaient devant ses yeux anthracites.

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » hurla presque Drago, tentant de se faire entendre malgré la tempête qui faisait maintenant rage.

Il semblait essoufflé, il avait couru. Hermione ne dit pas un mot et se contenta de tourner la tête. Exaspéré par son attitude, le jeune homme s'approcha, lui prit le bras et la fit se lever sans aucune douceur.

« Lâche-moi ! » cria Hermione, se dégageant de la poigne de son camarade.

« Tu veux mourir imbécile ?! On rentre au château immédiatement. » riposta le jeune homme.

Le ton était sec, froid. C'était évident qu'elle n'avait pas le choix et qu'il maitrisait sa colère. Drago était très tendu, fébrile, il serrait les poings pour ne pas s'emporter.

C'était sans compter l'entêtement de la jeune fille qui se mit à courir afin de lui échapper. Il se lança à sa poursuite et alors qu'il lui saisit le bras, le tonnerre gronda encore plus fort et un éclair traversa le ciel, s'abattant sur la forêt interdite. Hermione poussa un petit cri. La colère laissa place à la panique.

« Qu'est-ce que je te disais idiote ! »

Il ne reçut en tout et pour tout qu'un regard noir, le meilleur qu'elle avait en réserve.

Maintenant, à cause de ses caprices, ils n'avaient plus le temps de rentrer au château.

« Viens avec moi ! » lui lança-t-il.

Trop effrayée, Hermione ne dit mot et le suivit. Arrivés près du saule cogneur, Drago se saisit d'une branche et appuya sur le nœud afin d'immobiliser l'arbre. Tous les deux s'engouffrèrent dans le tunnel, voulant échapper aux affres de la nature.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Drago put respirer plus calmement, essayant de se calmer. Ils étaient en sécurité, pour l'instant. Cette pensée raviva sa colère enfouie.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ta tête Granger ?! » hurla le jeune homme, hors de lui.

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir m'aider ! » rétorqua Hermione, contrariée.

« Tu peux t'estimer heureuse que Finnigan m'ait dit où tu étais ! Autrement tu serais dehors, toute seule à cette heure ci ! »

Il semblait vraiment furieux.

« Je me porterai très bien Malefoy ! J'ai pas besoin de ton aide compris ?! » cria la jeune fille.

« Excuse moi ?! » hurla-t-il, encore plus fort.

Sous le coup de la colère, il s'était redressé sans prendre conscience de l'étroitesse de l'endroit. Sa tête cogna le plafond tandis qu'il poussait un juron. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Fais attention Granger ou je pourrais te mettre dehors de ce tunnel ! » menaça Drago.

Hermione stoppa net son rire, l'insulta copieusement et tourna la tête, vexée. Le jeune homme frotta encore un peu sa tête, voilà qu'une migraine pointait le bout de son nez. A l'extérieur, la tempête faisait rage.

« La prochaine fois que tu as envie de te suicider, jette toi de la tour d'astronomie et on en parle plus. » cingla Malefoy.

Elle se tourna vers lui, outrée, et lui assena une gifle monumentale. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi méchant ? Même encore maintenant.

« La prochaine fois, surtout, laisse moi mourir en paix ! Personne t'a demandé de venir me chercher. Imbécile. »

Drago frotta sa joue endolorie.

« Ah oui ? Tu croyais peut être que j'allais te laisser là alors qu'on m'avait dit que tu étais sortie ? » répliqua le Serpentard, visiblement agacé.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi répondre, dans le fond, il avait bien agi et c'était une bonne chose. Pour lui tenir tête quand même elle lui lança un regard noir. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa.

« Tu sais tu aurais simplement pu dire merci au lieu de me frapper. » dit Drago, froidement.

Ils ne s'échangèrent pas un mot pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« Viens on s'en va. »

« Pour aller où Malefoy ? » répondit Hermione, arrogante.

« A ton avis Miss-je-sais-tout ? »

Il soupira. Vraiment, quelle journée pourrie. Depuis quelque temps, tout allait de travers. Alors qu'il avança dans le tunnel afin de rejoindre la cabane hurlante, elle ne sembla pas vouloir le suivre.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Ramène toi. »

« Vraiment t'es trop aimable comme garçon Malefoy. » ironisa la jeune fille.

Elle croisa les bras, montrant sa détermination à ne pas bouger d'un poil. Exaspéré comme pas possible, il la rejoignit.

« Nous sommes dans un_ tunnel_ Granger. » expliqua-t-il, visiblement contrarié.

« Et _alors_ ? » aboya Hermione.

Il poussa un cri de rage.

« Et alors les tunnels s'éboulent idiote ! Les tunnels s'affaissent avec la pluie ! Tu veux finir enfermée ici ? Ou pire, ensevelie ? »

Hermione sembla soudain réagir, réalisant sa propre bêtise et poussa un cri d'effroi.

« Par Merlin ! »

« C'est bon t'as la lumière à tous les étages ? On peut y aller ? » ironisa Drago.

« Très drôle Malefoy ! » répliqua la Gryffondor, piquée au vif.

Ils firent plusieurs mètres le long du tunnel, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs de la terre lorsqu'un bruit inquiétant se fit entendre. Ils se stoppèrent instantanément, effrayés.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

« Je...je sais pas. » répondit Malefoy, la voix quelque peu tremblante.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à repartir un craquement sinistre retentit, suivit d'un énorme bruit, de l'eau et des pierres arrivèrent au loin.

« Cours ! » hurla Drago.

Ils repartirent vers l'entrée du saule cogneur, échappant tout juste à un éboulement qui détruisit complètement le tunnel. Ils avaient roulé afin d'éviter la terre et les énormes pierres et étaient à présent tous les deux allongés, quelque peu sonnés. Difficilement ils se relevèrent, toussant à cause de la poussière. Drago avait du mal à remettre ses idées en place mais il entendit la complainte de sa camarade.

« Oh non... »

Il se releva autant qu'il le pouvait, c'est à dire assis, et vit les énormes pierres et la terre qui bouchaient le tunnel en direction de la cabane hurlante. Avec espoir il regarda de l'autre côté et vit qu'il n'y avait pas d'éboulement de ce côté là.

« Bon... on n'a plus qu'à retourner à l'entrée. » dit il, résigné.

Craignant le pire, et sans s'en rendre compte les deux jeunes coururent presque afin de s'assurer que la sortie par le saule cogneur était toujours accessible. Ils parcoururent plusieurs mètres, Hermione ne se souvenait pas d'avoir autant avancé. Enfin ils butèrent contre un mur de cailloux et de terre et Hermione poussa un petit cri.

« Non, non, non, non. » murmura-t-elle, paniquée.

Drago éclaira avec sa baguette et ils constatèrent avec effroi qu'il y avait eu un éboulement de ce coté aussi.

« Alors ça c'est la meilleure ! » cria-t-il, énervé et paniqué.

Hermione se mit aussitôt à pleurer ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer le jeune homme. Ces derniers mois, elle passait son temps à pleurer, ça l'angoissait.

« Je vais essayer un sort. »

« Non Malefoy ! » hurla la jeune fille. « Tu vas tout faire s'écrouler ! Tu veux nous enterrer vivants ou quoi ? »

Drago se sentait stupide, et vexé qu'elle lui hurle dessus, encore. Mais il valait mieux ça que des pleurs. Sans un mot, il s'approcha des décombres et essaya de dégager la terre avec difficulté.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Hermione.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Elle souffla. Après quelques essais, il réussit à dégager un petit trou et vit la pluie dehors, tombant avec force.

« Bon et bien la bonne nouvelle Granger, c'est que la sortie est juste derrière. La mauvaise c'est qu'on est coincé ici jusqu'à la fin de la tempête... au moins. »

Il avait dit ça d'une traite, froidement. Voyant son manque de réaction, il décida de l'ignorer et vint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Avec la lumière de sa baguette il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait. Le tunnel était vraiment très étroit et sombre. L'air sentait la pluie et la poussière. Les murs étaient humides, imbibés de pluie. Le sol quant à lui, était recouvert d'eau, il ne devait pas y avoir plus de dix centimètres mais c'était assez pour qu'ils soient trempés. Malheureusement, l'humidité et l'eau au sol maintiendraient leurs corps glacés et humides. Mais Drago avait surtout peur que cette eau au sol augmente. Il était à peu près sur que c'était à cause de l'éboulement et la terre aspirait l'eau, oui, mais pas en trop grande quantité. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne monte pas sinon ils finiraient noyés. Ou bien asphyxiés, avec toute cette poussière.

Il observa Hermione en face de lui, elle était trempée et recouverte de terre boueuse. La jeune fille grelottait de froid. Il ne devait pas être plus reluisant.

« Nox. » murmura Drago.

Sa baguette s'éteignit automatiquement.

« Je n'aime pas le noir Malefoy. » dit elle.

« Tant pis pour toi. »

C'était clair au moins.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans ce foutu tunnel. Drago ne savait pas combien de temps exactement mais le froid s'était fait encore plus glacial et le ciel était devenu noir encre. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, une heure du matin peut être. Et la pluie ne cessait pas... pas une seule seconde. L'orage était terminé mais la pluie battante s'obstinait. Le vent soufflait en énormes rafales, Drago l'entendait. Il faisait tellement froid dans ce tunnel... Il ne pouvait empêcher ses membres de trembler. Il avait rabattu ses jambes contre lui mais rien n'y faisait, pas de chaleur. Et l'eau qui trempait ses habits n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il sentait son pouls battre anormalement vite. C'était impossible de s'assoupir, le jeune homme avait bien trop froid et il n'osait pas fermer l'œil à cause de la forêt interdite, non loin d'eux. Avec la pluie il n'entendait pas grand chose à part quelques cris d'animaux, parfois des pas de centaures. Qui aurait cru que Poudlard pouvait être aussi effrayant ? Depuis qu'il avait été dans la forêt interdite la première année, le Serpentard avait une frousse incroyable de cet endroit.

Tout cela ravivait douloureusement ses derniers cauchemars. En réalité, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas dormir, ici ou à Poudlard. Il ne cessait de revivre les mêmes choses, ne cessait de revoir toutes ces atrocités. Il était terrifié à l'idée de fermer les yeux. Cette angoisse le paralysait complètement. Il ne voulait pas...non il ne pouvait pas subir ça encore une fois. Chaque soir c'était la même chose, il attendait qu'elle aille se coucher, et une fois qu'il s'était assuré qu'Hermione dormait, il rejoignait alors sa chambre, le lieu de ses angoisses.

Pour ne pas s'effrayer inutilement il reporta son attention sur Granger, en face de lui. Avec l'obscurité il distinguait à peine ses traits. Elle n'avait pas bougé une seule fois depuis le début mais il savait très bien qu'elle ne dormait pas, le claquement de ses dents qu'elle parvenait à peine à contrôler la trahissait.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Hermione.

Elle se disait que c'était peut être enfin le moment de l'aider, il fallait qu'elle lui dise. Il ne répondit pas.

« Malefoy, je sais que tu ne dors pas. »

Elle l'entendit grommeler.

« En même temps, je vois pas comment on pourrait dormir dans ce trou à rats. » répliqua-t-il, cinglant.

« Non. Je voulais dire,_ je sais que tu ne dors pas_... » murmura la jeune fille, inquiète de la réaction de son camarade.

Drago frissonna. Il ne voulait pas en parler, jamais. Surtout pas avec elle. Il l'ignora, se recroquevillant sur lui. Elle toussa.

« J'ai froid. » reprit-elle.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me fiche ? Moi aussi j'ai froid. » répondit Drago, exaspéré.

Il était sur la défensive.

« Oui mais... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens.

« Quoi ? »

« J'allais dire que si on se collait l'un contre l'autre, on aurait peut être moins froid. »

Elle avait dit ça simplement, comme une évidence. Elle n'avait pas tort.

« Granger, le jour où tu seras dans mes bras les scroutts à pétard voleront. » répondit Drago, glacial.

« Ce que tu peux être imbécile ! » souffla Hermione, exaspérée. « Bien, quand on sera mort peut être que tu reconsidéreras mon offre. » cingla-t-elle.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent. On entendait seulement la pluie et les claquements de dents des deux jeunes, frigorifiés. Drago dut bien admettre qu'elle n'avait pas tord. Ils seraient morts avant l'aube. Il souffla.

« Viens Granger. »

Il crut presque apercevoir son demi sourire avant qu'il n'ouvre les bras, résigné. La jeune fille se blottit contre lui et enfonça sa tête dans son cou, gémissant presque de contentement.

« Calme tes ardeurs. » ricana le jeune homme.

Il ne reçut qu'un coup de poing sur l'épaule en réponse. Il jura.

« Ça fait mal espèce de folle ! » s'énerva-t-il.

Ce fut à son tour à elle de ricaner.

C'était bête mais ce genre d'échanges l'aidait à vivre, du moins à survivre. C'était la seule chose qui n'avait pas changé. Après quelques instants, il sentit le froid peu à peu disparaître. Ce n'était pas génial mais il n'était plus frigorifié au moins. Content de ressentir un peu de chaleur humaine, il resserra son étreinte, en espérant qu'elle ne fasse aucune remarque. Il sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou et cela l'apaisa. Étrangement, il se sentait incroyablement calme tout à coup. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago partit dans un demi sommeil.

Ce fut un bruit sourd qui le réveilla instantanément. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre où il était, pourquoi et surtout d'où venait ce qui l'avait réveillé. Rapidement Drago comprit, l'orage avait repris, plus menaçant que jamais. Quand tout cela cesserait-t-il ? Le jeune homme n'avait qu'une hâte : rentrer et oublier.

Il sentit qu'on s'accrochait à lui. De toute évidence Granger était réveillée, et effrayée. Voyant qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou comme à une bouée de sauvetage, il la serra contre lui. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait quand même pas la laisser comme ça. Hermione ne dit rien mais se blottit fort contre lui, ça devait être sa façon de dire merci.

Il sentit alors quelque chose couler dans son cou. Elle pleurait. Encore. Pourquoi pleurait-elle par Merlin ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal pour une fois. Ça ne pouvait décemment pas être sa faute. Peut être pleurait elle pour la même raison qu'elle était dehors sous la pluie tout à l'heure ? Drago se raisonna, il en avait strictement rien à faire de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Pourtant le temps passa et le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser des questions. Pleurait-elle pour la même raison qu'il l'entendait pleurer chaque soir dans son lit quand elle le croyait endormi ? Se sentait-elle aussi mal que lui ? Aussi misérable ?

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Il avait essayé d'être le plus neutre possible, si elle le sentait moqueur, jamais il ne saurait.

« En quoi ça te concerne ? » répliqua-t-elle.

« J'essayais juste de faire la conversation. »

Elle hésita quelques instants.

« Comme si tu ne savais pas... »

« Ah » fut tout ce que put répondre Drago.

Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal. Il ne savait vraiment pas si il arriverait à supporter cette discussion. Toutefois, il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas couper court comme ça à une conversation qu'il avait lui même exigé. Peut être avait-elle besoin de parler. Il reprit.

« Tu sais, un jour il va falloir aller de l'avant... » murmura-t-il.

Il n'osait pas la regarder en face, il savait à quel point c'était difficile d'affronter le regard de quelqu'un dans ce genre de situation.

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle et Drago ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Il resserra son étreinte, espérant ainsi l'aider, d'une quelconque manière.

« Je n'y arrive pas... C'est impossible. »

Les pleurs brisèrent sa voix.

« C'est tellement injuste ! Comment est-ce que je vais faire sans lui ? » continua Hermione, entre deux sanglots.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle était dans un tunnel, enfermée avec Drago Malefoy à qui elle se confiait. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à parler à qui que ce soit de ça depuis la fin de la guerre. Elle avait essayé mais les mots refusaient ostensiblement de sortir. Seules les larmes coulaient, chaque jour, depuis que Ron était décédé. Harry avait essayé de l'aider, mais rien n'y faisait. Hermione n'arrivait tout simplement pas à aller de l'avant alors que l'amour de sa vie n'était plus de ce monde. On lui avait enlevé juste après qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés après sept longues années... Le destin était si cruel. Elle s'en voulait tellement, chaque jour, à chaque instant de ne pas avoir pu profiter de la vie avec lui. Elle aurait dû mourir sur le champ de bataille à sa place.

Hermione avait l'horrible impression d'être sous l'eau, elle essayait d'atteindre la surface mais c'était vain. Elle se noyait irrémédiablement à chaque fois. Comment survivre à ça ? La jeune fille n'avait jamais réussi à dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de la mort de Ron, pas même à Harry ou Ginny. Et voilà qu'elle en parlait à Drago... C'est juste que... elle se sentait tellement seule. Abandonnée face au monde. Ginny n'avait plus son frère mais elle avait Harry. Hermione, elle, avait tout perdu. Et ça faisait tellement mal. C'était comme une plaie béante à la poitrine qui ne se refermerait jamais. Elle avait dix neuf ans et sa vie était déjà fini. Quel triste sort.

Mais après tout, en parler à Drago, qu'importe. Ça faisait longtemps déjà qu'ils ne se détestaient plus réellement. Maintenant, ils faisaient juste semblant. Ils se lançaient des piques pour essayer de maintenir un semblant d'équilibre. Mais Hermione voyait bien qu'il était aussi mal qu'elle. La nuit elle entendait ses cris à s'en déchirer les tympans. Elle voyait bien ses crises d'angoisse qu'il tentait vainement de cacher. Elle voyait bien que quelque chose s'était brisé en lui, pour toujours. Elle avait vu son regard qui s'était définitivement éteint. Drago essayait simplement, dans une tentative désespérée, de maintenir ce qui avait toujours été ses repères. Mais tout était parti en fumée. La guerre avait tout ravagé.

« Tu sais... » Il hésita quelques instants, Drago n'était pas sûr que ce soit la bonne chose à dire. « Je ne pense pas que Weasley serait très content de voir que tu te laisses mourir. »

« Je sais... » murmura Hermione faiblement.

« Il faut affronter Granger. » continua-t-il, hésitant, consoler n'était pas son fort.

« ça te va bien de dire ça toi. » ironisa la Gryffondor.

Drago haussa un sourcil surpris.

« Tu crois que je n'entends pas tes hurlements la nuit ? »

Hermione se sentit aussitôt mal. Elle savait pertinemment que cela blesserait Malefoy. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était pas en meilleur état qu'elle. Elle était en dépression, lui préférait le déni.

La jeune homme se tendit imperceptiblement.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. » murmura Drago faiblement.

Des centaines de sentiments déferlèrent en lui. Elle savait. C'était évident qu'elle savait. Comment ne l'avait il pas deviner ? Hermione était peut être seule, affaiblie et meurtrie mais elle n'était pas aveugle. Loin de là. Il fallait qu'il s'échappe, il ne voulait pas en parler. C'était même pire que ça, il ne _pouvait_ pas en parler. Son corps faisait un blocage total et reniait tout en bloc. Il n'avait pas réussi à dire quoi que ce soit au sujet de ce qu'il c'était passé. Les mots ne venaient pas. Drago gardait tout en lui. La journée il faisait figure pour le reste du monde mais le soir il faiblissait, inévitablement. Il était en totale contradiction avec lui même, il ne voulait pas repenser à la guerre, à toutes les horreurs commises, à ce qu'il avait subit mais son inconscient, lui, avait besoin de s'exprimer. Les cauchemars lui rappelaient sans cesse ce qu'il s'efforçait d'oublier la journée. Pire encore, il faisait parfois des crises d'angoisse. Pas de petites inquiétudes, non, de vraies crises. Il devenait alors incontrôlable, il avait des sueurs froides, la nausée le saisissait jusqu'aux tripes, le souffle court, l'impression d'étouffer. C'était absolument horrible.

Drago ne s'était jamais autorisé à pleurer mais à présent cela arrivait bien trop fréquemment à son goût. Il se réveillait en pleurs la nuit, se maudissait intérieurement lorsque cela arrivait le jour. Il partait toujours se réfugier dans ses appartements de préfets en chef qu'il partageait avec Hermione mais le mal était fait. La constatation était là. Drago était devenu faible, incroyablement faible. Il était meurtri, détruit, ravagé par la guerre, lui plus que quiconque. Mais il n'en parlait pas. Il préférait se taire. Parfois, il lui semblait sombrer dans la folie.

Il aurait tellement voulu mourir, disparaître, partir. Il se raccrochait à ses vieilles querelles avec Hermione pour survivre car il n'avait plus rien. Plus de famille, plus de maison, juste un énorme héritage et un titre pour avoir trahi les siens. Il se sentait tellement seul, tellement perdu, tellement minable. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Et lorsqu'il parvenait à oublier un tant soit peu son malheur, ses cicatrices le rappelaient à l'ordre. C'était un véritable enfer. Drago Malefoy n'était plus le même, quelque chose l'avait détruit, pour de bon. Il n'avait aucun avenir, juste des heures sombres et les ténèbres à venir.

« Drago ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

C'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Pourtant ils cohabitaient depuis un certain temps maintenant.

« Ne cherche pas à me mentir d'accord ? A tout le monde, mais pas à moi... »

Elle avait tellement raison que s'en était désarçonnant. Elle savait tout, elle voyait qu'il était détruit alors à quoi bon prétendre ? Une larme roula silencieusement sur sa joue alors qu'il détourna la tête, furieux qu'elle le voit ainsi.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Pourquoi ne pas juste se chamailler sans rien dire, sans penser, sans souffrir ?

Il se tut. Il avait trop peur.

« Tu peux me parler tu sais. » continua-t-elle.

Drago se contenta de fermer les yeux et de serrer les poings. Ce n'était pas le moment de s'écrouler. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient mis d'accord, tacitement. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé, il ne fallait pas rompre l'équilibre aujourd'hui à cause d'une stupide tempête. Alors pour toute réponse il serra ses bras autour d'elle. Il lui fallait juste un peu de réconfort.

Pourtant il se sentait tellement seul. A part quelques Serpentard tout le monde le haïssait, il n'avait personne à qui parler. Personne à qui il pouvait raconter ses peurs, ses angoisses, personne pour l'aider ou l'épauler. Il se retrouvait seul avec ses démons à affronter. Hermione pleurait chaque nuit, lui hurlait en silence, espérant vainement que quelqu'un l'entende. Cette foutue guerre l'avait laminé. Mais Drago ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié dans le regard des autres, la compassion. Il se sentait déjà assez pitoyable comme ça. Également si faible, là, coincé dans un tunnel sombre, recouvert de boue, écorché vif, craignant le sommeil et l'obscurité. Granger dans ses bras serait définitivement son seul réconfort.

« Je revois sans cesse les mêmes horreurs, chaque nuit, dès que mes yeux se ferment. Le jour, dès que je me lève... Je n'ai aucun répit. »

Drago avait murmuré cela faiblement, la voix blanche, le regard dans le vide. Il prenait pleinement conscience de ce que ça voulait dire. C'était une bien triste constatation. Hermione se tendit imperceptiblement. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, qu'il parle ainsi devant elle. Il mettait son âme à nue. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne voulant pas le brusquer.

« Il faut en parler Drago. »

C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle utilisait son nom aujourd'hui. Jamais il ne l'aurait permis auparavant. Mais l'entendre lui donnait l'illusion d'un soutien, d'une amitié.

« Je n'ai personne. »

Il semblait toujours ailleurs, comme lors de ses crises de léthargie, se contentant de fixer le mur sans bouger, perdu dans ses pensées, dans l'horreur qu'était devenue sa vie à présent. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Bien vite d'autres suivirent. Drago ne sanglotait pas, il ne sanglotait jamais. Il laissait juste l'eau salée ruisseler sur son visage. Il savait à présent, il n'arrivait plus à tenir le masque, à se taire. Il était au bord du gouffre.

Hermione se rapprocha doucement de lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et essuya les larmes sur ses joues. Elle enserra ses bras autour de sa nuque et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je suis là moi. N'importe quand, toujours. »

Elle se sentait tellement mal, tellement triste pour ce jeune homme perdu. Bien sûr, elle savait qu'il souffrait mais elle se rendait seulement compte de la situation. Il ne souffrait pas juste, c'était bien pire que ça. Elle se croyait seule à pleurer, égoïste qu'elle était alors qu'il y avait au moins aussi malheureux qu'elle dans la chambre juste en face de la sienne. Elle avait naïvement pensé qu'il se portait bien la journée, que ses démons ne le retrouvait qu'à la nuit tombée. Quelle idiote. Il était mal, vraiment mal et ça tout le temps. Pire que ça, il était seul. Et il n'avait pas appelé à l'aide.

Drago lui fit un demi sourire dans la pénombre, seul le bruit de la pluie battante au dehors se faisait entendre.

Il n'avait presque rien dit, et pourtant il se sentait déjà tellement mieux. Paradoxalement tellement mal, mais tellement mieux aussi. Tout était confus dans son esprit. Hermione posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher dehors ? » interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

« Je te l'ai dit Granger, Finnigan m'a prévenu. » répondit Drago, simplement.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas l'appeler Hermione, c'était bien trop étrange, bien trop soudain.

« Tu aurais pu me laisser toute seule... » continua la jeune fille.

« Et je n'aurais pas pu me regarder dans un miroir les trente prochaines années s'il c'était passé quelque chose. »

Il se souciait d'elle, c'était évident, tellement évident. Comment ne pas se soucier de la seule personne qui, derrière son silence, semblait tout de même s'inquiéter ? Comment ne pas se soucier de la personne qui, il en était certain, ressentait au moins la même douleur que lui ? Il n'aurait jamais supporté de se retrouver seul dans leurs appartements. Même si cela n'avait été que pour un séjour de quelques semaines à l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait pas être seul, jamais.

Elle lui fit un sourire timide, l'embrassa sur la joue sans trop savoir pourquoi et se réfugia dans ses bras. Là, au milieu de la poussière et des décombres, ils s'endormirent, rassurés.

Ce fut des cris qui les réveillèrent. Péniblement Drago ouvrit les yeux. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis la fin de la guerre, il avait réussi à dormir paisiblement. Et cela alors qu'il se trouvait coincé à moitié sous terre avec Hermione Granger. Incroyable.

Les cris reprirent. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil par la petite ouverture, la pluie avait enfin cessé. Le sol était toujours humide mais un ciel bleu azur était venu remplacer les nuages gris. Le soleil se levait à l'horizon, resplendissant.

« Drago je crois qu'on nous cherche ! » s'exclama Hermione, ravie.

« Je vais lancer un sort pour qu'ils nous trouve. »

Le jeune homme passa sa baguette dans le trou et envoya plusieurs signaux de lumières rouges. Rapidement les professeurs les trouvèrent et ils furent tous les deux libérés, toussant, sales, assoiffés et affamés.

« Par Merlin monsieur Malefoy, miss Granger ! Nous étions tellement inquiets ! » dit le professeur McGonagall, visiblement soulagée de retrouver ses étudiants en vie.

Ils faisaient peur à voir. Leurs vêtements étaient quelques peu déchirés, leurs corps couverts de boue et encore trempés. Ils se sentaient incroyablement faibles et eurent du mal à s'habituer à la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Ils toussèrent, foutue poussière.

« Allez à l'infirmerie, tout de suite ! » exigea la professeur, apparemment tout de même inquiète. « Vous nous expliquerez plus tard ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon bureau. »

McGonagall semblait tout de même contrariée de leur attitude. Le professeur Flitwick également. Une fois au château, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'infirmerie sous le regard curieux des élèves qui passaient par là, Harry arriva en courant.

« Hermione ! »

Sans la prévenir il la prit dans ses bras, peu importe la boue.

« J'étais tellement inquiet ! Avec Ginny on a eu tellement peur ! » s'exclama Harry, soulagé.

« T'inquiète pas Harry, tout va bien. » répondit elle simplement dans un sourire.

« Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé nom d'une chouette ? » interrogea son meilleur ami.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Malefoy, à côté, qui les regardait l'air ennuyé.

« Il ne t'a pas fait de mal j'espère ? » reprit Harry, désignant dédaigneusement Drago.

Ce dernier fut réellement vexé.

« Non Potter, tout va bien. » cingla-t-il. « Il se trouve que _je_ suis arrivé à temps. »

Il était acide. Drago rentra dans l'infirmerie, claquant la porte derrière lui. Harry ne comprit pas et interrogea silencieusement Hermione qui le congédia poliment avant de rejoindre le Serpentard.

Ils restèrent deux jours entiers à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh parla d'hypothermie moyenne, ça aurait pu être bien plus grave s'ils étaient restés enfermés plus longtemps. Heureusement l'infirmière les remit rapidement sur pied grâce à quelques sorts et potions. Toutefois, il valait mieux les garder en observation afin d'être sûr que tout allait parfaitement bien.

* * *

Un cri déchirant la réveilla. Sans même réfléchir, Hermione accourut et rejoignit Drago dans l'autre chambre, paralysé dans son sommeil, comme à chaque fois, par ses horribles cauchemars. Il pleurait inconsciemment et sa voix était rauque d'avoir tant crié. Le pauvre tremblait comme une feuille. Encore ces sueurs froides. La jeune fille s'allongea auprès de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Instantanément, il sembla se calmer. Sa respiration ralentit, les cris cessèrent. Le contact était apaisant pour lui, rassurant. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, comme toutes les autres nuits depuis cette histoire de tempête.

* * *

Hermione pleurait à chaude larme, encore. McGonagall, désormais directrice de Poudlard, avait décidé de faire une soirée commémorative pour tout ceux qui étaient partis trop tôt à cause de la guerre. En effet, cela faisait un an jour pour jour que le conflit était fini, un an que Harry avait gagné, que le monde sorcier était sauvé. Un an qu'Hermione pleurait sans relâche. Ce jour là ne faisait pas exception, et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mettre les pieds à cette réception. Voir tout ces gens fêtant la victoire, les membres du ministère, ceux de l'Ordre, faire un discours en la mémoire de ses défunts amis, en la mémoire de Ron, c'était juste au dessus de ses forces. Alors elle avait fui, elle se retrouvait seule, sur le canapé de la salle commune des préfets, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le feu crépitait allègrement dans la cheminée et la neige tombait à gros flocons dehors.

Elle entendit Drago entrer. Sans un mot il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il semblait vraiment inquiet. Il était en tenue de soirée mais dénoua sa cravate. D'un geste il fit apparaître un chocolat, boisson préférée d'Hermione. Il lui tendit.

« On peut rester là si tu veux. » dit doucement Drago, conciliant.

Hermione se saisit de la boisson. Il la prit dans ses bras et embrassa son front. Il ne lui dit rien d'autre, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Elle avait juste besoin de quelqu'un qui serait là. Elle avait juste besoin de réconfort, les mots étaient totalement inutiles et presque mal placés en ce jour.

« Merci. » répondit Hermione.

Décidément, à présent, il était toujours là quand elle en avait besoin. Toujours.

* * *

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il était rentré réellement furieux. Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un tel état de rage ? Elle s'inquiéta et sursauta lorsqu'elle l'entendit lancer des objets contre le mur. Il devait être en train de tout dévaster. Il fallait qu'elle intervienne. Sans prévenir elle déboula dans sa chambre. Drago était en train de méticuleusement tout détruire. Il était hors de lui. Chaque objet y passait.

« Drago ! » appela Hermione.

Il continua cependant à mettre en charpie sa chambre.

« Drago arrête ! » hurla la jeune fille, réellement paniquée devant tant de violence.

« Lâche moi ! » cria le jeune homme.

Il se mit à frapper du poing contre le mur, sîrement dans une tentative désespérée d'échapper à toute cette souffrance. Hermione lui attrapa alors le bras, bien qu'il ait plus de force qu'elle.

« Arrête de faire ça ! »

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue, la colère du jeune homme s'évanouit. Il tomba à genoux et fondit en larmes. Ça faisait tellement mal. Sans rien dire, Hermione s'assit à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle commune. Hermione grattait sans relâche un parchemin. Il fallait qu'elle finisse au plus vite ce devoir de métamorphose. Drago quant à lui lisait un livre sur le Quidditch, négligemment assis sur le canapé. Ils ne se parlaient pas. En réalité ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient quand les paroles étaient nécessaires et quand elle étaient superflues.

Hermione souffla et massa son poignet endolori d'avoir tant écrit. Elle avait enfin fini, pas trop tôt. Elle observa son camarade, il ne cessait de bailler. Elle voyait ses yeux se fermer de temps à autre, luttant contre le sommeil que son corps lui réclamait. Il attendait encore qu'elle aille d'abord se coucher, comme toujours. La jeune fille se leva et s'étira. Il ne le remarqua même pas, perdu dans son demi sommeil. Hermione vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, Drago sursauta quelque peu. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa lorsqu'elle se décida à parler.

« Je peux venir dormir avec toi si tu veux. »

Il la regarda, réellement surpris. Il lui en était vraiment reconnaissant. De toute façon, il n'arrivait pas à dormir sans elle et elle finissait toujours par le rejoindre. Il lui fit un petit sourire et hocha la tête. Il se leva et elle le suivit. Une fois prête, la jeune femme le rejoignit et s'allongea à ses côtés, d'abord quelque peu hésitante. Il enserra sa taille et la ramena contre lui. Drago mit sa tête dans son cou.

« Merci... Hermione. » murmura-t-il.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire de la jeune fille.

* * *

Seule en haut de la tour d'Astronomie, Hermione contemplait le paysage hivernal. Une épaisse couche de neige recouvrait le parc de Poudlard. C'était un spectacle magnifique. Elle aimait l'hiver, elle aimait la neige, surtout lorsqu'elle venait de tomber et que personne n'avait encore marché dessus. Dans ces moments là, la jeune fille se précipitait dehors, admirait le spectacle et savourait le crissement de ses pas sur la poudreuse. Tout cela la rendait nostalgique, et mélancolique. Elle repensait aux batailles de boule de neige en hiver avec Ron, Harry, Ginny, Fred et George. Plus rien ne serait pareil désormais. Hermione n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir encore aimer ce genre de chose, maintenant qu'il n'était plus là...Ron. Elle ne pleura pas, elle ne pleurait presque plus à présent. Grâce à Drago. A ce moment là, ce dernier fit son apparition. Il la rejoignit.

« On mange dans notre salle commune ce soir. J'ai une petite surprise. » lança ce dernier.

Elle lui sourit.

* * *

Ils se croisèrent dans les couloirs. Hermione était avec Harry et Ginny. Drago avec Blaise et Pansy. Étrangement, ils n'échangèrent aucune réplique, aucune insulte, cela faisait un certain temps maintenant que cela se passait comme ça. Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui fit un petit sourire. Elle lui rendit. Tout cela échappa complètement à leur entourage. Ils ne se parlaient pas en dehors de leurs appartements.

* * *

A Pré-au-Lard, près de la cabane hurlante, là ou jamais personne ne venait, deux jeunes se chamaillaient pour une raison stupide. Refusant d'avoir tort, Drago jeta une boule de neige à la figure de sa camarade. Hermione, outrée par son attitude, répliqua. Il s'affrontèrent, riant aux éclats. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que cela arrivait. Rire, ils avaient oublié ce que c'était.

* * *

« Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux tellement un rencard avec cet abruti. » murmura Drago, vexé.

Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris tandis que Drago essayait vainement de s'enfermer dans un silence boudeur.

« Arrête ! Anthony n'est pas un abruti. » souffla la jeune fille, exaspérée.

« Bien sûr que si ! Il veut juste coucher avec toi ! » contra Drago, énervé.

« N'importe quoi Malefoy ! »

« Alors maintenant plus de Drago hein ? Et tu prends sa défense en plus ? » s'offusqua le jeune homme.

« Tu es jaloux ou je rêve ? » interrogea-t-elle, presque amusée. « Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne avec qui je sors. »

Il se tut quelques instants, vraiment contrarié. Ses yeux prirent une teinte foncé, signe qu'il était en colère. Elle l'observa, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« T'as raison. J'en ai rien à foutre. Va donc baiser avec toute l'école. Mais une fois que tout le monde te sera passer dessus, ne viens pas me voir. » fit Drago, glacial.

Sans un mot, il quitta la salle de bain. La porte claqua violemment. Hermione n'en revenait pas. Quel abruti ! Il fallait toujours qu'il soit exécrable et méchant quand il était contrarié.

* * *

Alors qu'elle rentrait de son rendez vous, Hermione vint se réfugier dans le lit de Drago. Elle se colla contre lui.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » interrogea le Serpentard, à moitié endormi.

« Rien...Tu avais raison. C'est un abruti. » murmura la jeune fille.

Il eût un sourire satisfait et la prit dans ses bras.

* * *

Il était à la fenêtre. Le temps maussade avait fait place au printemps. Les fleurs remplaçait les feuilles mortes et la neige. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon après une belle journée ensoleillée mais pas très chaude. Drago avait ouvert le carreau, voulant sentir la légère brise qui soufflait au dehors. C'était tellement agréable.

Hermione rentra après une longue journée. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle le vit ainsi, accoudé avec nonchalance. Sans réfléchir elle le rejoignit et se colla contre son torse. Il l'embrassa sur le front, comme il le faisait maintenant habituellement.

« Tout va bien ? » interrogea Drago.

Il lui sourit. Un vrai sourire comme il n'avait qu'avec elle et colla son front contre le sien avant d'embrasser timidement sa joue.

Elle l'observa quelques instants. Ses cheveux blonds clairs retombaient négligemment devant ses yeux anthracites, qui n'avaient plus le désespoir qu'elle avait vu le soir de la tempête. Elle repensa à toutes les nuits qu'elle passait à ses côtés, à ses pleurs qui avaient à présent cessés depuis un certain temps, grâce à lui. Elle se souvint de tout ces moment où ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre. Alors elle répondit.

« Tout va très bien. » dit elle simplement, dans un sourire.

Et sans réfléchir, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_J'espère que ca vous a plu ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour donner votre avis, positif ou négatif ! Ça fait toujours plaisir et c'est constructif. Merci d'avoir lu ! :)_

_Psychotic Jackass_


End file.
